The Spider and the Jedi
by Jesus' girl 4ever
Summary: When Rey crashes onto an unknown planet, she meets an interesting young man.


**The Spider and the Jedi**

Disclaimer: I don't own.

 **Chapter 1: Meeting**

Rey struggled to control her X-Wing as it plummeted toward the surface of the uncharted planet. She'd gotten into a scuffle, and the First Order had damaged her sub-light engines, and she'd only had enough fuel for one hyperspace jump. Still, she had gotten away from them. Once she was out of hyperspace, she was grateful for the planet she could crash onto. _Hopefully, I can find the supplies I need to fix my ship,_ she thought as she went down.

She was able to control the crash somewhat, at least enough to not die. She crawled out of the wreckage, making sure she still had her lightsaber and staff. She reached out with the Force, trying to find other people. She pinpointed the location of a small group of people and decided to head in that direction.

When she found the people, she froze, assessing the situation in front of her before approaching them. Three men were tossing around and beating up another, who was dressed in a strange, vibrant red and blue costume. Rey only hesitated for a moment before following her instincts (and the Force). She rushed over and clubbed two of the men over the head with her staff, and she kicked out at the third. He doubled over as his friends charged at her. However, they found themselves covered in some white substance the fourth man shot at them. The last attacker soon joined them. "Thanks," the guy said; she was surprised at how young he sounded. "Uh, who are you?"

"I'm Rey. Who are you?"

"I'm Spider-Man."

She laughed. "'Spider-Man'? What kind of a name is that?"

"It's a perfectly fine name! Serves its purpose and keeps my friends and family safe. Anyway, I've got to take these guys in. Thanks again for your help."

"Can you handle it by yourself, Spider-Man? I don't have anything else to do right now." Rey liked this guy; she didn't really want to go wandering around this strange planet by herself, and he seemed nice.

"Well, I don't guess I'd be against a bit of help, if you're sure you don't have anything else to do."

"I'm sure." She grinned. "Come on, Spider-Man, let's go."

Between the two of them, they dragged the three men to the security station, leaving them there. "Thank you again for your help, Rey," Spider-Man said. He hesitated before continuing, "Do you have somewhere to stay?"

"I-to be honest, no, I don't."

"Well, you can come home with me, I guess. My aunt won't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. And, if not, my teacher...mentor...I don't know what to call him...will have room, since he's the richest man in the world, and he'll let you stay if I ask."

"Well, thank you. I would really appreciate that."

"Oh, it's no problem," he said bashfully.

"Although...if I'm going to stay with you, I'll have to know your real name."

"Oh, right. Well...I don't want to tell you on the street. I'll tell you when we get to my apartment."

She shrugged. "That's fine. I just want to know your name if I'm going to stay with you."

"That's fair. I mean, I totally understand."

"Good. Let's go," she said.

"Yeah, good idea."

When he made no move to lead, she cleared her throat. "I don't know where we're going," she reminded him.

"Oh! Right! Come on; this way." He lead her into an alley and took what she assumed was the back way to his apartment.

 _ ***S*J***_

Spider-Man unlocked the door and motioned for Rey to go in ahead of him. "Aunt May," he called. "I'm back, and I brought company!"

"Did Ned tag along again-oh. That's not Ned," she said when she saw Rey.

"No. Aunt May, this is Rey. Rey, this is my aunt."

"Hi," Rey said.

"She doesn't have anywhere to stay, and she saved my life, so I offered to let her crash here."

"She saved your life?"

"I wouldn't say it was that dramatic-" Rey began.

"Oh, it was," Spider-Man interrupted. "Anyway, I need to go change. Aunt May, can you get her settled in?"

"Of course, Peter. Go on."

"Peter? That's your name?" Rey asked.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Nothing. It's just a nice name, that's all."

He smiled. "Thanks. Rey's a nice name, too." He left, presumably to change into regular clothes.

Rey looked over at Peter's aunt. "Thank you very much for taking me in; I hope I'm not a bother."

"Nonsense! You helped Peter out, and, if you need help, I'm certainly not going to turn you away."

"I really appreciate that," Rey said, and, as she was shown to a room she could stay in, she realized that she might not want to leave any time soon.

 _A/N: Happy birthday to my cousin Musical Jedi! Just so everyone else knows, this is one of her her favorite crossover ships, so I thought I'd write a story for her about them. Hope you like it, MJ (not to be confused with Mary Jane or Michelle ;) )!_


End file.
